The Kristoph Gavin Chronicles
by Integras
Summary: What if Kristoph hadn't been convicted? What if he didn't kill anyone, but he was still suspected for both Shadi's and Drew's deaths? What if a mysterious individual blackmailed Gavin into taking the fall for his crimes? What if Kristoph was still crazy and is considering getting a therapist? Formerly Destiny's Barrage! AU, Slightly Crack, and chapters have been edited. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**_Vera and Phoenix were found not guilty, yet Kristoph's verdict was never Truly revealed, it's just assumed he was found guilty in his trial. Read the true story of Kristoph's revenge here, told by the magnificent Integras!_**

**A/N: This story is an idea that I got after reading a discussion between two people. Sure, we know Kristoph was imprisoned and Apollo's clients were innocent, yet we do not know Kristoph's fate in his trial!**

**Enter The Kristoph Gavin Chronicles, the tale of the employees of the Wright Anything Agency's undeserving barrage of punishment by destiny...**

"With the abolishment of the jury, I, the honorable Judge of this trial, must declare the defendant Kristoph Gavin..."

**"Not Guilty"**

The silence in the courtroom was deafening, so-to-speak. Not because of shock, but because of fear. Everyone knew that this would be the inevitable outcome, especially because the previous means to find the suspect for this case was because of a jury, which was abolished for extreme bias by jurors. Heck, even the first murder charge Mr. Gavin was accused of had been "found out" to be a falsity. Every spectator of this trial wanted to forget the fact that both murder cases were tough to crack, the second one not even having enough evidence to specifically pin the blame on Gavin.

_Kristoph Gavin, the presumed killer of Zak Gramarye and Drew Misham, was officially allowed to walk as a free man._

**The only people this came as a shock to was a certain group of people...**

Specifically, the two Wrights and a certain Apollo Justice...

As the defendant flashed an evil smirk at the group, Trucy gasped in horror, knowing with a criminal loose like Gavin, they were in grave danger. Emphasis on the grave, of course.

The prosecutor, Gaspen Payne, was squealing like a pig on fire, absolutely sweating bullets, and started to run away with a speed that would make Usain Bolt jealous while screaming "You're not getting me!"

At this sight, Kristoph just laughed and muttered under his breath a statement that, even if the spectators didn't hear, could be simply guessed by knowing the man's true hatred for all inferior minds...

"I wouldn't waste my breath on a simple-minded plebeian like yourself. I have bigger fish in my mind.. he he... ha ha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

As Kristoph suddenly broke out in an insane laugh, every spectator could feel their bones rattling, chills being sent down their spines.

In fact, the true horror of this scene caused some spectators to forcefully push their way out of the courtroom, probably going home to pack their bags and buying a one way ticket to a third world country.

Everyone was astonished, but in silence, still hearing Kristoph's ever lingering laugh echo in the courtroom...

"Court is adjourned!"

Even with the judge trying to sound strong and commanding , his booming voice sounded more of a loud squeak, maybe even like a twig snapping compared to Kristoph's blood curling laughter.

With this, every attendee left impatiently, trying to escape this hellhole of a courtroom. A courtroom left in figurative shambles, as if the maniac's laughs shook the entire court, creating an earthquake.

**1 Year Later**

Phoenix, Trucy, Apollo, and Athena were living pretty happily. Apollo and the Wrights almost completely forgetting about Kristoph, thinking that maybe he wasn't going to come. Maybe he wouldn't bother them, realizing he could get caught for this and gave up...

* * *

><p><em>How stupid... How pitiful... Hope as delusional as this is false, built only with precious desires that wish this was over... Obviously it isn't, or my name isn't Kristoph Gavin!<em>

**POV SWITCH!**

**Kristoph Gavin**

Yes... Yes! I have finally developed my perfect plan to destroy the Wrights and that wretched former protégé of mine, Apollo Justice. Maybe if I'm lucky enough, I can even drop that Athena character in despair. Yes, I will make them feel despair.. The despair of betrayal.. Killing is too easy... Killing is illogical in this situation!

Betrayal.. They hate that... Betrayal.. Despair... I will make them feel agony, hear their hearts scream out "This can't be true!"

And the fact of the matter is, it is true! It is reality... It is-

Oh who am I kidding, coherence in my thoughts was never my strong suit. I could keep my composure and act like an intelligent man, but the screaming of thoughts in my head that I cannot perceive, cannot understand! The screams, they are rambles, rambles of my darkest desires!

Before I enact my plan though, I might want to get a therapist. I don't think mumbling to myself is a good sign of sanity. I mean, who am I talking to anyway? This is starting to seem like one of those $1 books that you find in a back corner of a book store in which an insane person finds love. Or maybe it's just a bad fanfi-

Probably not.

I was always interested in enriched literature anyways...

Back on topic, if I am going to ensnare **THEM **in this trap, I would have to get a new look, a new identity, a-

Maybe I should consider that therapist...

Oh but this should still be fun!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Kristoph, what are you doing behind my desk?"

Oh yeah, forgot about my immature rockstar brother...

He seems pleased that I wasn't convicted though, especially for a crime I didn't commit...

Yes, that's right!

Even a perfectly sane individual such as myself would want revenge on someone who was trying to get you convicted. It's perfectly normal! Right? Right?

I'm just glad that **He Who Shall Not Be Named **was convicted and I can finally move on with life..

"Bruder, are you playing Caverns and Dinosaurs again?"

How does he still remember that!?

"No, Klavier!"

"Then what are you doing?"

"Umm..."

"Whatever, can you just leave. The fraulein detective is coming and I don't think you would want to see her..."

"Hell hath no fury like an angry detective."

"Amen."

* * *

><p><strong>I absolutely love this idea! I really couldn't keep this in, so I decided to just post it with a touch of Integras style humor. Feel free to review and criticize! So , who could this mysterious person who held Kristoph back be? Find out next time on Destiny's Barrage (Sucky name, I know. It is now called The Kristoph Gavin Chronicles. Still pretty bad)! Also, Kristoph isn't a murderer, yay! With love- Integras ~+~<strong>

**Kristoph: Well it seems the author has completely portrayed me OOC -_-**

**Me: Shut up Kristoph! Can't you read, it said slightly crack in the summary **

**Kristoph: Well I hope you do start taking this story seriously soon, because if you don't... Well just expect some nail polish in a crystal bottle :D**

**Me; Fine, maybe I'll take this story seriously. Maybe...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So what's up, guys? Heh-heh, I was trying to write a requested fic about Dahlia, but I failed miserably. Sorry about that requester, but I'm not really into Dahlia, therefore I lacked inspiration for the story. On to more pressing matters, school has officially r3kt me m8, and I finally have a break from it. I'm trying to marathon chapters, but I won't promise anything :(**

**Reviews:**

**supersexyghotmew95: I tried to write it, but it didn't turn out very well. I don't want to pull a Romantic 'Dis'interest on you, so I won't upload it. Consider this my formal apology to you. Hopefully you can find someone who can help your idea flourish.**

**Blackquill Grainbows: Hopefully this chapter will sate your appetite, my good sir! Bon apatite!**

...

...

...

The building seems like something that would cost to much for Wright and his employees, but he did say something about his former, and by that I mean dead, employer when we were "Friends". He probably inherited it from them.

As I walked into the office, I was blindsided by an absolute putrid smell of salty noodles that just shouted "Whoever eats me will die when they're 40."

The office also looked like a storage room for a magician reject, but what else did I expect. Wright did adopt that troublesome Gramarye kid, didn't he?

"Welcome to the Wright Anything Agency! May I ask, who are you? Oh wait, do you need a lawyer? Wait one second, I'll go get Athena!"

Speaking of the devil, she just appeared out of nowhere, and I'll let you know she almost gave me a heart attack. Oooohhhhh, magic! What a disgrace to the human race. Anyways, is that how they greet all of their clients? I hope not, how rude and impatient of them if they did. As soon as she appeared, she disappeared in a blink of an eye. Alright, maybe magic _isn't_ such a disgrace.

I need a breather from all of that energy, I need to relax, I need to think, and I need to close my eyes.

"Oh Kristoph, why doesn't she recognize you" you may ask. Well, I had to part with my polished figure.

_My hair_

_My suit_

_My glasses_

_and most importantly…_

_My nails!_

_I substituted all of that for a green hoodie, shoulder-length hair with no drill, eye contacts, and barely groomed nails and a glove over my right hand. _

I look so horrifyingly average, but drastic measures must be taken to satisfy a drastic man!

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

Yes, I did get that therapist. She's actually foreign and her name is Hoet Woemayn, but that is completely irrelevant to the topic at hand.

Athena, huh. Such a nice name. She must be the new employee.

A rather loud racket that sounded vaguely close to someone scrambling off a couch interrupted my thoughts and I suddenly opened my eyes. I could see two figures standing in front of me. Trucy, and a person I never met, who I presumed was a certain Athena Cykes.

"Hi! I'm Athena, and I'll be your lawyer! Or are you here to hire someone for a friend?" The voice from that red head was so energetic that I mistook her for Red Bull for a second.

"Actually, I'm here to see if there's a job opening for a lawyer at this office."

I could have probably needed a lawyer a year ago, but that doesn't really count.

"Oh, um, well, I'm not sure if Mr. Wright is accepting any new lawyers. I mean, he is kinda bankrupt. Hehe, it's a wonder how he still manages to pay us. I can always check, though."

She started to run off, presumably going to check with Wright about my employment.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Trucy taking a clipboard out of her-

…

…

… panties. Wow. Magic is once again a disgrace to humanity.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Knowing, Daddy, he'll probably accept you, so we might as well get your job application filled out. He'll probably put you in a trial to see if you can get a Not Guilty verdict, too. Oh, and if you're going to work her, prepare to work on the brink of minimum wage. Does that sound alright?"

The "brink of minimum wage" thing is bothering me. Is it too late to back out now? It probably is.

"Yes, that's fine."

"Alright, on to the questions! Again, what is your name?"

"Kris Gavel"

Smooth move, Kristoph. Smooth move. You just lied to a Wright. Knowing the lawyers in this law firm, she must be the human lie detector, too. At least I had a glove in my hand, just in case she could do that thing that Justice does. You know, that thingy with his bracelet. Thinking back, Justice was her brother. Heh, it's always nice to have prior knowledge about clients, especially a person that said client has a relationship with.

Trucy frowned a bit, and then moved on. I'm glad she didn't press this any further.

"Do you have any past experiences? If so, where did you work?"

"I used to work in Germany as a lawyer."

Now this wasn't necessarily a lie. Before my family moved to Japanifornia, I was a lawyer, a fresh graduate from one of the most prestigious schools in Germany. I hope that this single detail not being made up won't cause me to twitch, though I won't get my hopes up.

At this response, Trucy smiled, probably happy that I didn't "lie" this time, and went on with her next question.

"Have you ever been convicted of a crime?"

"Never."

I was almost, though.

"Alright then, you're set! I guess we just have to wait for Daddy and Athena to arrive and you'll most likely get accepted!"

"Wait, that's it. Three questions and I'm accepted. That's awfully weird."

"Well, you haven't technically been accepted yet, but yeah! Daddy likes to learn about people on a more personal level. Oh and I wanted to ask why you lied about your name. Your scrunched your nose a bit when you said your name was Kris Gavel."

"I actually never lied. I just changed my name after a tragic accident in my life. Thinking about it makes me kind of nervous." I scrunched my nose on purpose here, hoping to add some special effect and trick that bracelet of hers.

She stared at me a bit, looking a bit dejected. Either feeling dejected that she brought up a "tragic" moment of my life or she realized that I was lying again. Either way, she didn't press any further and her smile immediately returned. At this, I instantly realized how innocent she actually was, my vendetta forgotten for a short amount of time, as she asked if I wanted to see some magic tricks while we were waiting for Athena and Mr. Wright, realizing that they were discussing something and that they were going to take some time, I said yes. There's no point in being bored if a source of entertainment is available.

During one of her performances, I realized Mr. Justice was nowhere in sight, and I asked her about him.

"Isn't there another lawyer in this law firm?" I asked.

"He's on a case right now" She answered, as she pulled a ladder out of her "Magic Panties".

**A/N: Alright, how crappy was my writing this time. I tried my hardest, but I felt like I didn't write the characters well :/**

**I also feel like I didn't set the mood quite right, but I'll take what I can get. SEE YA! **

**~+~ Integras**


End file.
